


Game of Thrones/ASOIAF Fic Ideas

by Jademera_Aldietis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jademera_Aldietis/pseuds/Jademera_Aldietis
Summary: I have lots of ideas for fics, but I am a Year 11 Student with the creative writing skills of a Year 4 Student. As such, I am posting my ideas for fics here in the hope that someone will turn them into actual fics. If you want to do that, you don't need permission, but please credit me for the idea and let me know so that I can read it.This is all my Game of Thrones fic ideas:1. Theon & Sansa physical time travel after escaping Winterfell2. Sansa & Arya physical time travel at the end of Season 7





	1. Chapter 1

I would really like a story where characters physically travel back in time. Not their minds going back to their younger selves, but their whole body going back. So, story idea:  
Theon and Sansa, while running from Winterfell (Game of Thrones, not ASOIAF) fall through some kind of portal. They don't realise that this has happened and keep running. But they are found by the Starks. Possibly some combination of Ned, Robb, Jon and Theon out hunting or something. It takes both groups a while to recognise each other, and believe what they are seeing, but eventually they do. 

The Stark Group take the time travelling Theon and Sansa back to Winterfell and take them to Maester Luwin. Obviously there are some questions as to what on earth happened to them. It would be great if the story could include:  
1\. Theon/Sansa with the time travellers, but Gen is fine  
2\. Theon and Sansa both being severely traumatised, but healing  
3\. Theon feeling guilty for betraying Robb. Preferably some kind of confession, which doesn't exactly go well, but things get better.  
4\. The fic to be a fix-it fic. Theon and Sansa's future knowledge, combined with Sansa's knowledge of the Game of Thrones from Cersei and Littlefinger being used to ensure that the Starks survive.  
5\. I'm not a huge Daenerys fan, so don't make her out to be perfect, but her as a flawed person who recognises that and works to overcome it is fine.  
6\. Time Travelling Theon talking to Past Theon. Past Theon becoming a better person without the torture, and Time Travelling Theon healing and getting over his guilt.

Edit: I just realised that this idea I had is partly inspired by this idea I found on Tumblr, which I just refoungd: https://petrichorblue94.tumblr.com/post/124645516809/someone-needs-to-write-a-time-travel-fix-it-fic  
That story would be amazing too.


	2. Arya & Sansa Physical Time Travel Fic

This is sort of similar to the previous one.

I would love to read a story where Arya and Sansa physically time travel back from the end of Season 7. I really like the dynamic at this point in the show. I don't really know when I want them to travel back to exactly, other than that it should be before Ned dies.

I want them fixing things with Sansa knowing the politics and how to manipulate everyone to both save her family and have the realm united enough that they can fight the others. I want Arya listening to Sansa and using her assassin skills to help Sansa and protect her. Sansa does the politicking and Arya does the fighting type thing.

I would love it if at somepoint they met the past version of their family and completely shock them. With Sansa being so grown up and intelligent and accepting of Arya. And Arya being so skilled. 

Also Sansa's attitude towards Jon. She wouldn't disdain him for being a bastard anymore and would love him, but also be sort of annoyed because she had heard about him bending the knee to Daenerys by that point. But she knows she can't blame past!Jon for something he hasn't done yet.

I would really love to see this fic.


End file.
